


Dr Hayes Celebrity Hypnotherapist

by AGreaterCreator



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Hypnotism, Mind Control, Real Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGreaterCreator/pseuds/AGreaterCreator
Summary: Dr Hayes is a Hollywood Hypnotherapist who works with the most beautiful women in Hollywood. He really enjoys his work and his clients.His first client is young Dove Cameron
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Session 1: Dove Cameron

53-year-old Doctor Andrew Hayes sat looking out the window of his office, his secretary was on her knees Infront of him sucking his cock. Not really by choice and not by force you see Dr. Hayes was a hypnotherapist and his charming little blue haired, lesbian secretary was his first client in L.A. He came here for one reason to conquer Hollywood.

You see Dr. Hayes has a P.H.D in psychology and a degree in music and he used these two specialties to create his Metronome. A device that between its flashes, rhythmic ticking and melody (of his own composition) buts his clients into a deep hypnotic trance.

This is his story…

He grunted and came over his secretary’s face.

“Thank you, Amelia.” He said as he fastened up his trousers “you can clean up and go back to your desk.”

“Yes, Doctor” she replied “thankyou”

He watched her leave. He had hypnotised her in her job interview the melody he uses in his hypnosis was now a trigger whenever she hears it, she slips into an obedient trance and her only desire is to please him.

His thoughts were interrupted by his Intercom “A Mrs Cameron wishes to see you sir”.

He got up and headed to reception as he opened the door, he recognised the Blonde looking up at him he smiled.

“Hello Mrs. Cameron”

“Hello, please call me Dove”

He smiled again as he looked down at Dove Cameron "How can I help you Dove."

“I don’t have an appointment but”

He chuckled “well as you can see” he gestured round the empty room “we are extremely busy”

She smiled.

“Why don’t we go through to my office”

She got up and followed him.

In his office they sat down “So Dove, how can I help”

“I’ve been feeling really anxious” she explained “I don’t know why, I’m supposed to start filming a new movie next week and I’m worried medication would ruin that for me, so I thought…”

She trailed off

“You thought hypnosis might help” Dr. Hayes finished”

She just nodded.

“Well it will, anxiety, depression, anger. Hypnotherapy is great for dealing with all these issues and more. Do you mind if I record our session? It helps me keep track of the work we do.”

"I don't mind at all", she says with a smile, "So I've never met with a hypnotherapist before, and I'm a little nervous. Can you tell me how all this works, because I'm having a bit of problem imagining how this can help my anxiety.”

Dr. Hayes smiled reassuringly, he knew from experience he had a very friendly smile that often puts people at ease.  
"Basically I hypnotize you, which puts you in a sort of dream state it closes off the conscious mind allowing me to communicate directly with your subconscious to find out what causes your anxiety then we can work on resolving the issue." 

“When will I start to feel better?”

“Today”

“Really?”

“If it works, as soon as you come too, you will notice a change”

“If?” “So, it might not work?”

"I have helped many people with Anxiety over the 20 years” he explained “and although nothing is guaranteed, and it can take a few sessions. I have a 98% success rate" 

  
he couldn't believe Dove Cameron was sat in front of him. He couldn't wait to get her under but had to hide his excitement.

"Wow, that's, impressive", she says while adjusting herself a little in her seat, "so, how does it start then?"

"Now Dove, I want you to close your eyes and think of a place. It can be anywhere. A place where you can be alone, happy and totally relaxed. Let me know when you have the place in your mind"

After closing her eyes, a few moments pass by, "Alright, I'm there".

"Excellent Dove, Now hold that place in your mind and we will begin"

Dr. Hayes takes out his Metronome he places it on the table in front of her now watch the needle. He switches it on, and the needle starts swinging. Letting out tick, tick, tick and then the gentle melody begins to play.

"First, I want you to focus on the needle, watch swing, watch the flickering lights behind it. Nothing else matters just the needle and the lights, watch it swing and flicker, hear the ticking in your mind, It’s gentle warm glow. Can you feel it’s warmth wash over you?”

She stares at the candle's dim, but enticing flame, "Yes, I can it's warmth, I can feel it wash over me". As she says this, her body begins to feel warmer and warmer.

“that’s good Dove. Now close your eyes and go to your happy place but take the warmth of the candle with you allow it to caress, allow its relaxing warmth to enter your body and soul.  
I’m going to count back from 10. The lower I go the more relaxed you will become and when I reach one you will be asleep.  
10\. embrace the warmth  
9\. feel it in all your joints  
8\. feel them becoming more relaxed and lighter  
7\. feel the peace, the relaxation  
6\. feel how happy the relaxing warmth makes you feel  
5\. complete peace and calm  
4\. your feeling so calm, so relaxed  
3\. feeling better and better  
2\. you know obeying me will feel great  
1\. my voice is your will. To listen is to obey  
Dove can you hear me?”

"Yes..........I can hear you", she calmly replies.

“Good”  
He got up and sat next to her at this point she was his.  
“now Dove, feel how warm it is in here, that dress must feel so heavy and hot, but it’s OK because your so relaxed in your safe place. Why don’t you take that hot and heavy dress off?”

"Yes....take my hot and heavy dress off", she says as she stands up. Reaching back, she unzips her white woollen dress letting it hang on her shoulders before shrugging it off and letting it hit the floor. Underneath she's wearing nothing but some simple, but still sexy white lace matching underwear.

"Very good, now Dove. your gonna feel my hands on your body, but you know that that's a good thing. My hands make you feel even better, even more relaxed". He places his right hand on her knee and slowly run it up to her inner thigh. He places his left hand on her right breast. Leaning close he whispers, "you feel great, but you would feel even better if it wasn't for that itchy and un-comfy underwear."

She moans softly as he lightly massages her breast, as she then slowly brings her hands round behind her and unclasps her bra then down to her panties. After sensually tugging on them for a few seconds, she pulls them off and lets them slide to the floor, exposing her firm little tits and cleanly shaven pussy for him to see and enjoy.

"Mmmm, well done, Dove you’re doing very well.” He told her “now what I'm going to do is stand up and undress. As soon as I do and you see my cock your only thought is gonna be an urge to suck it."  
He stands up and undresses, then stood in front of her, his erect cock pointing at her.

  
"Yes, suck it", she replies as he stood before her. Once his pants were off, she dropped to her knees and eagerly begins to lightly lick and suck his cock as instructed.

He groaned as her tongue swirled against the tip, one hand gently gripped the shaft and the other cupped his balls. After about a minute of licking the tip, she took him in her mouth and began sucking with a passion.

He groaned with immense pleasure “oh god, that’s good my little Dove” he reached down and caressed her perfect little tits. She continues to suck his cock, unfazed by his hands on her tits. Her sole focus was pleasing him with her mouth to the best of her abilities.

He knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Reluctantly he pulled out of her pretty little mouth. "Dove I want you on all fours."

"Yes, all fours", she half moans as she turns around and drop to her hands & knees, lifting her ass up in the air a little. Kneeling behind her he takes hold of her hips and with one thrust he penetrates her tight pussy. The feeling is amazing.  
"Oh fuck, my little Dove"  
I couldn't believe how amazing it felt. I wanted this to last forever but I knew I couldn't.

"Fucccckkkk", she screams, before returning to her docile state, as you begin to fuck her without warning. It wasn't long before I reached my limit pulling out, I spun her round just in time to cum all over her face. I crawled too my seat and sat down.  
"That was great Dove now crawl over here and beg too lick my cock clean"

"Yes, I will beg", she says as she crawls over to you, cum dripping off her face.  
Looking up at you with her emerald eyes, she begs, "Please, please let me clean your cock off", and as she finishes a huge drop of cum drips from her face and splashes on her tits.

Dr. Hayes smiles down at her "you may lick it clean, my sweet little Dove"

Without any hesitation, she begins to suck the sides of his cock, bringing any and all remaining cum on to her tongue.

"Oh god" she licked and sucked so well he was rock hard again. He sat in silence allowing Dove to lick and suck, enjoying the sensation. It was less than a minute before he was pumping more cum down her throat. "Very good Dove. Now go sit on the sofa"

Coughing up some cum, she says, "Yes, I'll sit on the sofa". She stands up and sits back on the sofa as instructed.

"Well Dove that was an amazing session and I'm gonna wake you up soon, but first there are a few things we need to go through, first you will go back to your normal self, except you will no longer be anxious. You will not remember what happened today except we had a really good session, so good you will want to tell all your most attractive friends how great it was, and the urge to come back will become a need. I want you to clean up" He passes her a pack of wet wipes "then get dressed but no underwear, you will remember that you didn't put any on this morning." He picks up her panties and put them in my pocket "Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand, not anxious, great session, tell all my attractive friends, need to come back, no underwear" she calmly replies.

He dresses himself and watches as Dove cleans up and puts her dress back on  
"Dove can you hear the melody play”

She nods

“I'm gonna wake you up, but if you ever hear this melody play you will remember how good it feels to obey and slip back into a trance. Now I’m gonna count to 10. when I get to 10 you will wake up and feel great and remember you will wanna recommend me to all your sexy friends,  
1, 2, 3, 4, 5  
your starting to come round waking up  
6, 7, 8, 9  
We had a great session and you are happy  
10"

  
"Hello Dove, how do you feel"

She blinked then looked around the room “amazing” she said “absolutely amazing”

"That's good, well it was a very successful session, but I think it would be a good idea to get you back at least once more. How does that sound?" 

"I.....I think that sounds good", she said as she licked her lips a little, "Jeez, my mouth is like dry or something".

“Dehydration is normal” He says as he pours her a drink.

"Excellent, well" he stands up and offers his hand "It was an absolute pleasure Dove, I look forward to the next visit"

"I look forward to seeing you again", she says with a flirtatious giggle.

As she leaves he takes the memory card out the camera, writes her name on it and put it in the safe.  
"I hope her friends take her recommendation, after years of normal women, I'm ready for some celebrity sluts" he take her panties out of her pocket and smile and hold them too my face "Thankyou my little Dove".


	2. Session 2: Sofia Carson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her session Dove tells her friend Sofia how wonderful Dr. Hayes is so Sofia pays a visit for a session.

Dr. Hayes arrived at his office at 9:20, his plan was to fuck his secretary over her desk while he rewatched the video he made with Dove Cameron. He still couldn’t believe that happened and he really hoped she wasn’t going to be his last celebrity fuck.

His plans changed as soon as he entered as sat in reception was a gorgeous brunette both her and Amelia looked up as he entered.

Amelia motioned to the girl on the sofa “Mrs Carson your 9:45 is here Doctor.”

Dr. Hayes looked at the girl on the sofa the name made him realise who he was looking at, Sofia Carson one of Dove Cameron’s closest friends.

“Hello Mrs Carson”

“Sofia” she replied

Dr Hayes nodded

“Hello Sofia, just give me a moment to set up and we will get started”

Sofia nodded.

He went into his office and began setting up his camera and metronome, then took off and hung up his jacket before going back to reception.

“Ok Sofia, would you like to come through.”

She got up and followed him through to his office. They both sat down.

“So, Sofia, tell me, what brings you here?”

“Well, Doctor, I have trouble sleeping. I was going to try sleeping pills, but Dove told me how much you helped her so, here I am.”

“Well” Dr. Hayes smiled “Insomnia is certainly something I can help you with. Did Dove explain how it works?”

“A little I guess, she said you put me under, then what seems like a few seconds later I wake up and feel wonderful.”

This made Dr. Hayes chuckle. “Well that is basically, how it works.”

“Ok, I’m ready”

“Ok Sofia, I want you to close your eyes and think of a place. It can be anywhere. A place where you can be alone, happy and totally relaxed. Let me know when you have the place in your mind"

After closing her eyes, a few moments pass by, "My local library as a kid, the librarian used to let me stay after closing, I was the only one there with all the books".

"Excellent Sofia, Now hold that place in your mind and we will begin"

Dr. Hayes switches on the Metronome, Sophia looks down as it begins to tick, she watches the needle sway. Already seeming entranced before the gentle melody begins to play.

"First, I want you to focus on the needle, watch swing, watch the flickering lights behind it. Nothing else matters just the needle and the lights, watch it swing and flicker, hear the ticking in your mind, It’s gentle warm glow. Can you feel it’s warmth wash over you?”

She stares at the Metronome; she nods to answer his question. She can feel the warmth take hold of her mind.

“You’re doing very well Sofia. Now close your eyes and go to your happy place but take the warmth, and the Metronomes gentle ticks and melody with you allow it to caress, allow its relaxing warmth to enter your body and soul.  
I’m going to count back from 10. The lower I go the more relaxed you will become and when I reach one you will be asleep.  
10\. embrace the warmth  
9\. feel it in all your joints  
8\. feel them becoming more relaxed and lighter  
7\. feel the peace, the relaxation  
6\. feel how happy the relaxing warmth makes you feel  
5\. complete peace and calm  
4\. your feeling so calm, so relaxed  
3\. feeling better and better  
2\. you know obeying me will feel great  
1\. my voice is your will. To listen is to obey  
“Sofia can you hear me?”

"Yes", she calmly replies.

“Good, Sofia. Now listen to me and obey”

Sofia nodded “listen and obey”

“First of all, let your hair down, ponytails are terrible”

Reaching behind her head Sofia pulled the band out of her hair allowing it to fall around her face. She straightened it with her fingers.

“Very nice Sofia, now I want you to remove that pretty little dress for me”

She stood up and slid her dress down first revealing her perky little tits.

“Hmm, no bra” Dr. Hayes licked his lips

Sofia carried on sliding the dress over her hips and allowing it to fall to the ground, then stepping out of it she stood there in just her black silk panties and heels.

“Wow” Dr. Hayes stood up “now come undress me”

Sofia approached him and began unbuttoning his shirt the removing it, she knelt to undo his trousers and pulled them down and off allowing him to step out of them and his boxers came off next. Dr. Hayes stood over her his erection inches from her face.

“Take me in your mouth, show me how skilled you are.”

Sofia reached out and took hold of Dr. Hayes’ erect cock, she gently kissed the tip before running her tongue over it and down the underside of his shaft. He groaned with pleasure as she ran her tongue back up to the tip before taking him in her mouth. She took him halfway in her mouth, even as she did, he could still feel her tongue working around the tip. Hayes put his hand on the back of her head and began thrusting into her mouth.

“Oh god, Sofia that feels great”

“Hanku Cokto” she mumbled while sucking more enthusiastically.

Dr. Hayes knew what was coming, she was too good for him to last much longer, but he wanted more so he looked down at her

“Stop Sweet Sofia.”

She stopped and looked up at him.

“Stand-up and remove your panties”

She stood and did as he told her, he sat in his chair watching as she pulled off her little black panties to reveal her clean shaven pussy.

“Now come here, I want you to ride me”

She climbed on top of him in reverse cowgirl. He felt himself slip inside her as she began thrusting and riding him as commanded.

“Good Sofia, your as much of a slut as Dove”

Dr. Hayes suddenly imagined how nice it wold be too get the two together, Sofia in absolute bliss kept riding the Doctor’s hard cock. Reaching around her he took a tit in each hand and began gently caressing them as he did, Sofia began thrusting faster and harder, pushing Dr. Hayes and herself closer to the edge suddenly her legs tightened and she screamed and shuddered with pleasure as she orgasmed, caught up in the moment Dr. Hayes threw her off then grabbing her head he shoved his cock back in her mouth as she began sucking it only took about seven thrusts as he pulled out just in time to shoot his load all over her face. He fell back panting as he looked down at his cum soaked plaything and smiled at her.

“Well, Sophia that was great but that’s our time, so please clean your face and get dressed, but not your panties, I will take them. You will remember you didn’t wear any today.”

She took some wet wipes and wiped his cum off her face she then passed him her panties and put her dress back on.

“Now sit back down and listen to me.” She sat as he continued “you will go back to your normal self, except you will no longer have trouble sleeping. You will not remember what happened today except we had a good session, so good you will want to tell all your most attractive friends how great it was, and the urge to come back will become a need. I'm gonna wake you up, but if you ever hear this melody play you will remember how good it feels to obey and slip back into a trance. Now I’m gonna count to 10. when I get to 10 you will wake up and feel great and remember you will wanna recommend me to all your sexy friends, do you understand?”

She nodded and Dr. Hayes got dressed.

“Ok let’s wake you up.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5  
your starting to come round waking up  
6, 7, 8, 9  
We had a great session and you are happy  
10"

She looked around the room feeling dazed but refreshed, then she looked at Dr. Hayes and smiled “Hi”

He smiled back “Hello Sofia, how do you feel?”

“Wonderful” she replied “so refreshed”

“Excellent, well you should find it a lot easier to sleep, but I think you will need another session. Is that ok”

Sofia nodded enthusiastically “awesome”

“good” he stood up as did she and they shook hands.

“thank you Doctor” she said, and she left.

As soon as he was alone, he took the card out the camera and put that and her panties in the safe with Dove’s and he smiled “I fucking love my life.”  
  



	3. Session 3: Alyson Hannigan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Hayes has only been open a week and already word about him is spreading which is what brings Alyson Hannigan to his door

Dr. Hayes was sat in his office having just finished his lunch when his intercom buzzed.

“Doctor, your 1 O’clock is here”

Dr. Hayes got up and left his office when he entered the reception he smiled as he saw Alyson Hannigan sat waiting. He’d had a crush on her since Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

He subtly looked her up and down admiring her curves under her short black dress. Then he introduces himself.

“Hello. I’m Dr Hayes welcome. Now first things first may I address you as Alyson.”

“Please, do”

he smiled

“Very well, please come through”

“Now please Alyson tell me why you’re here, and what you know of hypnosis”

"I'm here for my anxiety. I admit there's a lot I don't know about hypnosis, but it's always fascinated me."

“Well I can certainly help with your anxiety. I have helped many people with that over the years. I have been doing this for 20 years. Hypnosis is a simple process basically I put you into a sort of waking dream state where I can communicate directly with your subconscious. It helps me discover the origin of your anxiety and get rid of it. Any questions?”

"No, I'm ready."

“Ok Alyson, lets begin”

he got out his trusty Metronome and switched it on

“First I want you to think of a place where you are totally relaxed and at peace a place where you can be by yourself with no anxiety. When you have the place I want you to focus on the this, watch the swaying arm listen to the gentle tick. Nothing else matters just you and the tick, tick, tick watch it sway feel it in your mind, It’s gentle warmth. Can you feel it wash over you?”

She nods slowly, transfixed by the metronome

“that’s good Alyson”

“Now close your eyes and go to your happy place but take the warmth of the candle with you allow it to caress, allow it’s relaxing warmth to enter your body and soul.

I’m going to count back from 10. The lower I go the more relaxed and at peace you will become and when I reach one you will be asleep.

  1. embrace the warmth
  2. feel it in all your joints
  3. feel them becoming more relaxed and lighter
  4. feel the peace, the relaxation
  5. feel how happy the relaxing warmth makes you feel
  6. complete peace and calm
  7. your feeling so calm, so relaxed
  8. feeling better and better
  9. you know obeying me will feel great
  10. my voice is your will. To listen is to obey



Alyson how do you feel?”

“Relaxed and at peace” she replied

“Good”

I got up and sat next to her at this point she was mine.

“now Alyson, feel how warm it is in here, that dress must feel so heavy and hot, but it’s ok because your so relaxed in your safe place. Why don’t you take that hot and heavy dress off?”

She nods, then stands up and takes off her dress. She's wearing a matching bra and panties.

Dr Hayes, gulped, he had so many hot young clients over the years last few months even some cute young stars, but this was one hot MILF

“Very good Alyson, If you feel my hands on your body don’t worry as you trust me completely and know it’s perfectly normal”

He placed his hand on her knee and ran it up her thigh

“You’re doing so well but you know you can’t relax completely with that uncomfy bra on. You should put it with your dress”

She does so.

His eyes were glued to her beautiful 32B chest

“you have a beautiful body” he told her. Knowing in her state it will be nothing more than a compliment.

“Thankyou”

He ran his hand down over her breast.

“My hand makes you feel good, my caress makes you happy and you know the only thing that stops you relaxing completely are those panties.”

She takes her panties off. He helped her too her feet and press myself against her running my hands down her back until I have them on her firm tight arse. I begin to squeeze and knead it.

“god you feel so good, now that you are naked you may to undress me”

"Yes, Doctor."

She takes off his shoes and socks, then his shirt, followed by his pants and underwear.

He sits her back down then naked I stand over her. Holding his erection in his hand he moves closer too her face

“Alyson, you know what to do. You want to suck it, no you need to suck it. The thought of tasting me is all you can think of. Go ahead my dear, give in to your desire”

She nods and then hungrily sucks his dick.

He looked down at this hot little milf actress as her warm and wet mouth engulfed his cock. It felt divine. he caressed her supple little tits with one hand and holds the back of her head with the other. He could feel her tongue swirling around the tip as she sucked on it with such passion. He knew he wouldn’t last long in her expert mouth, but I wasn’t done with her yet. So reluctantly he pulled out

“Very good” I managed in a croaky voice “but you want more don’t you Alyson, you’re desperate too be fucked, aren’t you?”

"I am, Doctor."

“Good girl”

Pulling her to her feet he spun her round then pushed her back down on her hands and knees, then dropping to his knees behind her, he grabbed her waist and pulled her to the edge of the sofa. Then he positioned his cock against her slit and trust into her. Her pussy was so wet he could feel it sucking him further in and I could feel her bucking as I thrust further and further into her.

"Oh God, that feels so good, Doctor."

“It certainly does” He agreed as I thrust faster and harder into her. “You are so wet; you don’t make love much do you my dear?”

“How often does your husband fuck you?”

"Twice. Maybe three times a year." She replied

He couldn’t believe his ears; how can any man resist this. If she were his wife, he would be constantly fucking her. What the fuck is wrong with her husband.

“Tell me when was your first blowjob? Because you have a skill, who was the lucky guy that got to train that mouth”

“Joss Weedon” she said between moans “my audition for Buffy the Vampire Slayer, he told me I had to prove how much I wanted the role”

“Good god” he stammered feeling the climax coming nearer he pulled out of his new toy and once again entered her warm wet mouth, just in time to climax and flood it with his cum. He pulled out still shooting and plastered her pretty face. He looked down at her still holding his cock and watched his cum dribble down her chin “you can swallow that Alyson dear and tell me how you feel.”

“Amazing”

“Good, I’m going to wake you shortly but first tell me how many of your Buffy co-stars are you still friends with”

“All of them” she replied “we get together a few times a year”

“Well I want you to tell them all how terrific I am and convince them to come to me, especially Sarah and Michelle. Ok?”

“OK”

“Now, clean up and get dressed but leave me your panties. Remember you didn’t wear any today did you?”

“No”

“Good girl, oh hold on”

He took a close up of her cum covered face and picked up her panties.

“Ok now you can clean up and dress.”

She does so and a few minutes later is back on my sofa, both of them now dressed

“Ok Alyson before I wake you a few things, to go over, you will feel amazing and will want to tell all your female friends how awesome I am, You will not remember what we did just that you had a great session and will act completely normal once awake, but listen to that melody”

Alyson notices the strange music playing, coming from the Metronome, she hadn’t noticed it till now.

“Remember that tune and if you ever hear it playing you will return to you trance state. Do you understand?”

“Yes”

“Excellent. Now then I’m gonna count to 10. when I get to 10 you will wake up and feel great and remember you will wanna recommend me to all your hot friends,  
1, 2, 3, 4, 5  
your starting to come round waking up  
6, 7, 8, 9  
We had a great session and you are happy  
10"

She blinked and smiled at me

“Hello Alyson”

“Hi”

“How do you feel”

“Worn out, but amazing”

“Good, It’s normal to be worn out, It’s like you just woke up from a long nap”

“Yeah” she agreed as she stretched

“Well it was a good session” he told her “I think we solved your anxiety, but it ever returns just call in and we will get you another session”

She stood up still smiling

“Thank you, Doctor”

Dr. Hayes stands up and smiles “Believe me, it was a pleasure”

They shake hands and she leaves, as she does she pulls out her phone, he can hear her talking to one of her friends.

“No, it was amazing Colbie, you should try it”

He smiled as her voice faded.


	4. Session 4: Bindi Irwin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While doing an interview on an Australian TV show he meets young Bindy Irwin and decides to give her his.....Services.

Dr Hayes had been invited onto an Australian TV show to discuss the pro’s of Hypnotherapy he was sat in the Greenroom watching Bindi Irwin being interviewed about her father and her following in his footsteps She was clearly upset talking about her father. After a few more minutes she concluded her interview and headed out.

He considered talking to her when he heard “and my next guest, Hollywood’s top Hypnotherapist Dr Hayes”

That was his cue, so he headed to the stage. His interview lasted about 15 minutes and they discussed many topics they did not seem very happy at his refusal to name any of his celebrity clients simply saying “patient confidentiality”

But 15 minutes later he was heading backstage as he approached the dressing room, he heard sobbing and went to investigate and found Bindi sat in the corner.

“Are you OK Miss”

She looked up at him smiling through her tears “I... I’m fine”

He motioned the ground next to her “May I”

She nodded.

Sitting down he offered his hand “I’m…”

“Dr Hayes” she finished “big fan”

He smiled “me too, Bindi, your father was amazing”

There was more sadness in her eyes.

“I can’t remember” she admitted

“your father”

She nodded

“I was so young when he died, I can barely remember him”

“you know, I could help with that”

She looked at him “how”

“Hypnotherapy, the memories of your father are there in you subconscious, hypnotherapy can bring them to the conscious mind.”

“That would, you could do that”

“yeah, you free tomorrow, we can do it at my hotel”

“that would be amazing, what time”

“11”

“ok”

He gave her his details and left. He got back to his hotel, had a shower and a meal and went to sleep.

The following morning Dr Hayes prepared setting up his camera and Metronome and headed sown stairs to meet Bindi. He found her waiting outside and greeted her

“Hi Bindi”

“Hello Dr Hayes”

“follow me”

Dr Hayes and Bindi head to his room she sits where he directs and his sits opposite her

"shall we begin”

“please”

Ok Bindi, I want you to close your eyes and think of a place. It can be anywhere. A place where you can be alone, happy, and totally relaxed. Let me know when you have the place in your mind"

After closing her eyes, a few moments pass by, "I have it".

"Great Bindi, Now hold that place in your mind, and we will begin"

Dr. Hayes takes out his Metronome he places it on the table in front of her now watch the needle. He switches it on, and the needle starts swinging. Letting out tick, tick, tick and then the gentle melody begins to play.

"First, I want you to focus on the needle, watch swing, watch the flickering lights behind it. Nothing else matters just the needle and the lights, watch it swing and flicker, hear the ticking in your mind, Its gentle warm glow. Can you feel it’s warmth wash over you?”

She stares at the Metronome, "Yes, I can it's warmth, I can feel it wash over me". As she says this, her body begins to feel warmer and warmer.

“that’s excellent. Now close your eyes and go to your happy place but take the warmth with you allow it to caress, allow its relaxing warmth to enter your body and soul.

I’m going to count back from 10. The lower I go the more relaxed you will become and when I reach one you will be asleep.

10 embrace the warmth

9 feel it in all your joints

8 feel them becoming more relaxed and lighter

7 feel the peace, the relaxation

6 feel how happy the relaxing warmth makes you feel

5 complete peace and calm

4 your feeling so calm, so relaxed

3 feeling better and better

2 you know obeying me will feel great

1 my voice is your will. To listen is to obey

Bindi can you hear me?”

"Yes..........I can hear you", she calmly replies.

Dr Hayes smiled. She was unbelievably cute and those tits. He couldn’t wait.

“Bindi, you want to please me, don’t you? You want to obey me?”

“Yes”

“Good girl”

“Undress for me, down to your panties”

“OK”

Standing up Bindi kicked of her boots and peeled off her socks, then unbuttoned her Khaki shirt and peeled it off

“Hmm no bra”

She carried on removing her Khaki shorts, standing before him in just her white flowery panties. She sat back down.

“Show me your pussy”

She pulled her panties too the side showing her cute pussy.

“How’s this” she asked

“Very nice Bindi”

He got up and undressed then approached her.

He offered her his cock “Ok Bindi, I think it’s blowjob time”

Without a word Bindi took his cock in her hand and began rubbing him then she gently licked the tip followed by the shaft before she took him in her mouth and began to gently suck his cock.

“Mmmm” he groaned as her head bobbed up and down on his cock “your good, have you had much practise”

She pulled herself off him “No, I’ve never done this. I do not do blowjobs”

She carried on sucking his cock. He reached down and began to caress her magnificent breasts.

After a few more minutes he pulled away.

“Ok my turn. Sit back” he told her

Leaning back, she allowed him to kneel between her legs Leaning in he kissed her slit, then slowly ran his tongue along her. After a few more gentle licks he inserted the tip of her tongue and began wiggling it around this brought groans of pleasure from her.

She tasted heavenly and her groans of pleasure added to his own arousal he continued licking for a few more minutes then raised himself slightly until his cock was level with her pussy.

“Are you ready”

She nodded and he thrust penetrating her.

She put her feet over his shoulders, giving him better access to her pussy. He thrust deep and hard and she trust back their rhythm bringing immense pleasure to both.

“Oh, you’re a good fuck Bindi”

“Thank you”

He groaned and grunted spurned on by Bindi’s screaming orgasm. He knew he was not going to last much longer.

He pulled out and stood up slipping his cock back into her mouth and she once again began sucking away on it.

He pulled back out just in time to cum all over her face and tits.

He zoomed in on her face covered in cum then passed her some wet wipes

“Clean up and get dressed. But leave me your panties”

She did as commanded, passing Dr Hayes her panties before getting dressed. Dr Hayes also dressed slipping her panties into her pocket.

“Now sit back down and listen to me.” She sat as he continued “you will go back to your normal self, except I want you to remember your father. All the great times you spent with him I want you to remember every detail.”

She nodded

“You will not remember what happened today except we had a good session, so good you will want to come see me if you are in L.A. and remember you came here without underwear on and in about a week you will try giving a blowjob and will love it. I am gonna wake you up, but if you ever hear this melody play you will remember how good it feels to obey and slip back into a trance. Now I am gonna count to 10. when I get to 10 you will wake up and feel great and remember you will wanna recommend me to all your sexy friends, do you understand?”

She nodded and Dr. Hayes smiled.

“Ok let’s wake you up.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5

your starting to come round waking up

6, 7, 8, 9

We had a great session and you are happy

10"

She looked around the room feeling dazed but refreshed, then she looked at Dr. Hayes and smiled “Hi”

He smiled back “Hello Bindi, well?”

“I feel Wonderful” she replied she paused and teared up “I think I remember him”

“Excellent, well you should find it a lot easier to remember your father the memories will come slowly over the next few days.”

“thank you, Doctor,” she said, and she left.

As soon as he was alone, he took the card out the camera and her panties out of his pocket, He couldn’t wait to get home add these to his collection.


	5. Session 5: Hayden Panettiere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayden's abusive boyfriend has taken away her confidence but Dr Hayes will help her get it back

Dr Hayes was back from Australia his Amelia his secretary had to move away so he had a temp working for him. After explaining how important it was that his employees experienced hypnosis in case any clients have questions, she agreed to try it. Which is why she is currently on her Knees with sucking on his cock.

After he came, he gave her instructions.  
“Brooke while you are here you will work hard to please me. I will ask you to do things that don’t fall under your job description such as running errands, making drinks, or sucking my cock. If I ask anything like this, you will be happy to comply understand?”  
“Yes Doctor”  
“Good, now get dressed and get me a coffee”  
She dressed and left.  
A couple of hours later Dr Hayes was sat at his desk eating lunch when his intercom buzzed, and Brookes voice came through.  
“A Mrs Panettiere, is here Doctor”  
“Ok thankyou”  
Putting his lunch away he headed to reception were Hayden Panettiere was sat waiting.

“Hello Mrs Panettiere, please come through”  
She got up and followed him through into his office and they sat down.  
“First of all, may I call you Hayden?”  
She nodded  
“So, Hayden, why don’t you tell me what brings you here”  
“My friend suggested it to erm, boost my confidence”  
Dr Hayes was surprised that such a beautiful celebrity would have issues with confidence  
“Have you ever been hypnotised before?”  
She shook her head  
“Ok well it’s a simple process, let’s begin”  
To start, I want you to close your eyes and think of a place. It can be anywhere. A place where you can be alone, happy, and totally relaxed. Let me know when you have the place in your mind"  
After closing her eyes, a few moments pass by, "Ok".  
"Do you have it?”  
She nods  
Now hold that place in your mind, and we will begin"  
Dr. Hayes takes out his Metronome he places it on the table in front of her  
“Now watch the needle.”  
He switches it on, and the needle starts swinging. Letting out tick, tick, tick and then the gentle melody begins to play.  
"First, I want you to focus on the needle, watch it swing, watch the flickering lights behind it. Nothing else matters just the needle and the lights, watch it swing and flicker, hear the ticking in your mind, Its gentle warm glow. Can you feel it’s warmth wash over you?”  
She stares at the Metronome, "Yes".  
“That’s great. Now close your eyes and go to your happy place but take the warmth with you allow it to caress, allow its relaxing warmth to enter your body and soul.  
I’m going to count back from 10. The lower I go the more relaxed you will become and when I reach one you will be asleep.  
10\. embrace the warmth  
9\. feel it in all your joints  
8\. feel them becoming more relaxed and lighter  
7\. feel the peace, the relaxation  
6\. feel how happy the relaxing warmth makes you feel  
5\. complete peace and calm  
4\. your feeling so calm, so relaxed  
3\. feeling better and better  
2\. you know obeying me will feel great  
1\. my voice is your will. To listen is to obey  
Hayden can you hear me?”  
“Yes”  
“good. Now Hayden I need you to stand up and tell me what effects your confidence. Oh and undress for me”  
She stood up and began removing her dress  
“My boyfriend controls me”  
Reaching behind her back she unclips her bra and lets it fall from her breasts  
“He makes me do things, he made me realise that I’m no good without him”  
She slides down her panties and steps out of them  
“he makes me service him and his friends and even… his dad, he hurts me if I refuse”  
Dr Hayes listened to her as he looked at her beautiful naked form.

He undid his trousers and allowed his erection free.  
“Come here Hayden”  
she came and stood in front of him and he ran his hands up and down her body.  
“Beautiful. Now listen Hayden, you are going to leave your abusive boyfriend. He isn’t worthy of you for now you will be happy being single. Do you understand?”  
She nodded  
He stood us “now why don’t you kneel down and suck my cock”  
Without a word Hayden dropped too her knees then taking hold of Dr Hayes’ erect cock she wrapped her lips round it and began to gently suckle it. Her head slowly rocked back and forth as Dr Hayes thrust into her mouth.

“Mmmm this mouth is too good for that son of a bitch, Hayden dear”  
He pulled out of her mouth and helped her too her feet and looked her up and down again.  
“So is that pussy”  
Taking her by the hand he led her too the couch and laid down looking up at her  
“Hayden climb on top of me, I want you to ride me like it’s your last day on Earth.”  
Silently she climbed on top of him and positioned him between her legs. He let out a sigh when he felt himself slide into her as she began rocking back and forth on top of him gently at first then faster and faster.

He watched her sway watched her tits bob up and down, until he felt the familiar and he shoved her off and lept to his as she once again kneeled in front of him she told her to finish him off she began to massage his cock and lick the tip and before long he came in her mouth. Without request she swallowed most of it some dribbling down onto her tits.

Spent Dr Hayes fell back into his chair  
“well Hayden that was a fun session” he passed her some wipes “now please clean up and dress, but leave me your panties  
“Yes Doctor”  
She cleaned up and passing him her panties she dressed and sat back down.  
“Now Hayden, I’m going to wake you up and a little bit. When I do you will remember nothing that happened.” He started the tune on his metronome “and when you hear this….you will slip back into this mind state. Understand?”  
“yes”  
“Good. And remember you are a strong confidant woman you don’t need a man especially not some abusive prick, you will call a friend for support then go home and throw him out. Ok?”  
“yes”  
“good, one last thing when you wake up you will feel amazing and will want to tell all your friends how awesome I am”  
“Ok”  
“good girl, now lets wake you up.  
I’m going to count to ten, as I do you will slowly come round.  
1, 2, 3, 4, 5  
your starting to come round waking up, remember you didn’t wear panties today  
6, 7, 8, 9  
We had a great session, and you are happy  
10"  
She smiled  
“Hello Hayden, how do you feel”  
“wonderful”  
“Good”  
They both stood up and she hugged him  
“thank you, doctor,”  
She turned and left as she did, she took out her phone  
he heard her say “can you come with me; I’m throwing the bastard out today”  
as the door closed, he took out her panties and the memory card and added them to his collection


	6. Session 6: Sarah Silverman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah Silverman pops in for a session to help with her self esteem

Dr Hayes was running late, traffic was terrible. He phoned the office   
“Hi Brooke, I’m on my way, is my first appointment there yet?”  
“Not yet, Dr Hayes.”  
“Ok, if she arrives before me, please offer her a drink and make sure she is ok”  
“Of course, sir”  
He hung up and continued his journey. It was another 20 minutes before he was pulling into his parking space. Climbing out he practically ran into his office. He found his 9.15 appointment sat sipping a cup of tea and he smiled apologetically.

“Hello Mrs Silverman, sorry I’m running late”  
She returned his smile “No problem Doctor”  
“Just give me a few minutes to set up and we will start”  
She nodded.  
He went into his office and began setting up. A few minutes later he came back out.  
“You ready Mrs Silberman?”  
She got up and followed him into his office then sat down on the sofa  
“Please call me Sarah”  
“Very well” he smiled “So Sarah what brings you here”  
“I feel…” she paused “inadequate”  
“Ok”  
“I’m a comedian, it started as a way to be popular, but I feel, you know”  
“like people don’t really like you?”  
She nodded  
“Well I can certainly help rid those feelings”  
She smiled “really”  
“Really” he replied “so Sarah you ever been hypnotised”  
She shook her head “no Doc”  
“Well there is nothing to it. I put you under then we have a chat to find the route of these feelings you wake up and feel great”  
“Sounds simple” she chuckled  
“oh it is. Shall we begin?”  
“Sure”  
He took out his Metronome and placed it on the table switching it on the arm started to tick and sway the lights flashed and the gentle music began to sway.  
“Now Sarah first of all I want you to think of a place. A place where you are completely happy and content. It can be a place you visit, A place you loved as a child or even a fictional place. Let me know when you have it”  
After about a minute she smiled “I have it”  
“Good now watch the flashing lights”  
She began watching them   
“I want you to go to your place but take the gentle music and the flashing lights with you. You are in your safe place.  
I’m going to count back from 10. The lower I go the more relaxed you will become and when I reach one you will be asleep.  
10\. embrace the warmth  
9\. feel it in all your joints  
8\. feel them becoming more relaxed and lighter  
7\. feel the peace, the relaxation  
6\. feel how happy the relaxing warmth makes you feel  
5\. complete peace and calm  
4\. your feeling so calm, so relaxed  
3\. feeling better and better  
2\. you know obeying me will feel great  
1\. my voice is your will. To listen is to obey”  
She was under  
“Can you hear me Sarah?”  
“Yes”  
“Good, now Sarah I think we should start with a strip tease ok?”  
“Ok”  
Sarah stood up and started to dance, slow and sultry. She shook her hips and ran her hands up and down her body first she slid off her jacket, then she kicked off her shoes and unclipped her dungarees before letting them slide down her body and stepping out of them, next was her white tank top that she pulled off over her head then swung it around before flinging it at me. She danced around me in just her red underwear. Reaching behind her back she unclipped her bra and let it hang loose showing her tits before she slowly peeled it away.

“Very nice Sarah” I pointed at her panties “you may continue”.  
Hooking her thumbs into the waistband she slid them down and threw them off.   
“Beautiful, now come here” Dr Hayes stood up “Undress me”  
Sarah stepped forward and unbuttoned and removed Dr Hayes’s shirt, Followed by his trousers and his boxers. Once naked he took her by the hand and led her to a chair.  
Leaning in he whispered, “all fours” and she climbed on the chair on all fours.  
Sarah once again obeyed and climbed on the chair Dr Hayes stood in front of her and offered her his cock.  
“Suck” he commanded  
She opened her mouth and began to suck away.

“Fuck me”   
Dr Hayes couldn’t believe how good it felt. This was easily the best blowjob he had ever had. He knew he wasn’t going to last long but couldn’t stop and before long he was shooting down her throat. He stepped back and was impressed to see she hadn’t spilled a drop.  
“wow, that is some skill you have their”  
She smiled “that’s how I used to get gigs”  
He turned round and picked up the camera and tripod   
“follow me”  
She did and he led her through into a room with a pull-out bed. He pulled her into his arms and gave her a long deep kiss then placing her hand on his cock he looked her in the eyes  
“Make me hard”   
She began to slowly massage his cock running her hand up and down the shaft and before long it worked, and he was stiff. He pushed her onto the bed   
“all fours” he commanded again  
and again, she obeyed this time he knelt behind her and positioned himself at her pussy then with one sharp thrust he was in her.  
He began thrusting back and forth as did Sarah groaning with pleasure.

Her groans got louder and louder and before long they became screams as she edged closer and closer to an orgasm.  
It wasn’t long before the orgasm ripped through her and that was almost too much for Dr Hayes who leapt too his feet and pulled Sarah off the bed and too her knees before shoving his cock back in her mouth, he had too feel that again as she eagerly sucked away on him and he reached down and groped her tits and before long he pulled out just intime to cover her in cum.  
Staggering back, he headed back through to his office and told Sarah to follow him which she did staggering with pleasure and exhaustion and they sat back down.  
“thankyou Sarah, that was most enjoyable, now” he handed her the wipe “please clean up and dress but give me your panties”   
She took the wipes and wiped herself clean then they both dressed once dressed Sarah picked up her red panties and handed them to Dr Hayes. Then they sat down.  
“Ok Sarah it’s nearly time to wake you up but remember this you are a popular successful woman with many friends, If you ever feel down remember how great you are at sucking cock and find a fan who will let you suck his. Sucking cock always cheers you up. Doesn’t it?”  
“yes Doctor”  
“Also remember how good Hypnosis made you feel, and you need to tell you hot female friends about it. When you hear this tune, you will slip back into a trance” He played the Metronome “and remember you didn’t wear panties hear today. Do you understand?”  
“Yes Doctor”  
“Ok let’s wake you up. I’m going to count to 10 when I get to 10 you will be awake  
1, 2, 3, 4, 5  
your starting to come round waking up  
6, 7, 8, 9  
We had a great session, and you are happy  
10"  
“How do you feel”  
Sarah blinked looked around the room and smiled “Great, exhausted but great”  
“Well that’s to be expected we had a great session. Go home and get some rest”  
“ok Doc”  
They stood up “Thankyou” she said as she left  
He added yet another pair of panties and recording to his collection.


End file.
